


Sweat

by missingparentheses



Series: Prompt-Inspired Rhinky Drabbles [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Oppressive humidity + LA traffic = sweaty shenanigans





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatgeneratingtechniques](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/gifts).



> Prompts brought to you by [heatgeneratingtechniques](http://heatgeneratingtechniques.tumblr.com): humidity. :)  
> and an anonymous Tumblrite: Commute. Hand. Jobs. The traffic in LA sucks, after all.

“Crap.”

Link turned his head to see Rhett looking down at the dashboard with a scowl on his face.

“What? Engine light go on?”

Rhett shook his head. “I just noticed the gas light is on. And I have no idea how long it’s been on.” He looked out at the sea of cars all around them, all of them idling but no movement in sight. “We could be stuck here for an hour. There must be an accident up ahead somewhere.”

“Well, we can’t sit here with the A/C running then,” Link pointed out. “We’ll just run out of gas and get stranded out here.”

Rhett rolled his head toward his friend and gave him a sardonic look. “Have you _been_ outside? This is the most humidity I have ever felt in LA. One freak rainstorm in the desert and the air is suddenly made of steam.”

“This isn’t humidity, man. Don’t you remember what it was like to live in the south?”

“I’m just saying it’s bad for here. I guess I’m not used to it anymore.”

“Well, we’ll have to roll down the windows if want to save the gas. I’m willing to sweat a little to avoid a worse situation.”

Rhett groaned. “Fine. Roll down the window. I’ll cut the engine I guess.”

When the car went quiet, the sound of the city trickled in. Engines humming, clashing radios rolling on the sparse breeze, conversation and the occasional fruitless car horn. The men sighed in irritation as the hot, thick air poured through the now-open windows, but they knew it was better than baking alive in a closed-up car in the sun. Rhett raked a hand through his hair beneath the snapback he was wearing, his scalp prickling as sweat began to form.

“Gosh, I’m already dripping,” Link murmured behind closed eyelids.

Rhett cracked an eye open and saw the evidence. Drops of sweat were beading quickly on Link’s forehead and temples. He watched as a streak formed in his hairline and followed the line of his sideburn, curving back toward his ear before catching in the stubble along his jaw. Without much thought he reached out, catching the drip on his thumb. Link opened his eyes and smirked at the man in the driver’s seat.

“What was that for?”

Rhett shrugged. “Wanted to.”

Link huffed a laugh through his nose as he let his eyes fall closed again. “I got sweat everywhere, dude. You ain’t gonna catch ‘em all.”

“That so?”

Link side-eyed him again, then raised an eyebrow. “Really? Now?”

“I always want you, dude. Don’t act so surprised. Besides, you started it.”

“How?”

“By painting me a vivid picture of your full-body sweat situation.”

Link chuckled again and closed his eyes. “Oh, it’s bad.”

“How bad?”

“Well, for starters, I can feel a drop headed down the middle of my back right now. Heading straight for my butt crack.”

Rhett laughed out loud. He wormed his fingers between the passenger seat and Link’s back, digging up and under the hem of his t-shirt until he reached skin. Without looking at it he couldn’t identify the exact drop Link was feeling, but it was definitely wet. He pulled his hand away.

“Did I get it?”

Link chuckled and nodded. “‘Nother one. It’s going right down my ribcage, along my left side.”

Rhett’s hand was back under Link’s shirt without a second thought. He ran his fingers over the bony ripples of Link’s side, lingering more for the warm touch of skin than the sweat, though he didn’t mind that either. When he retrieved his hand he studied it.

“My hand’s getting awfully wet.”

“Well, then quit sticking it in my clothes!”

“You love it.”

Link chuckled but didn’t respond. “My crotch is the worst right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s gotta be disgusting down there. You definitely don’t want to—”

Link was interrupted by the feeling of Rhett frantically pulling open the button of his jeans, and he barked out a loud laugh. It was enough to make him open his eyes and glance out the window, catching the eye of the driver in the car beside them who quickly looked away. He suppressed a groan as Rhett’s hand slid into the front of his underwear.

“You’re a menace, Rhett.”

Rhett hummed appreciatively. “You were right.”

“About being a menace?”

“It’s sopping wet down here.”

“That’s so nasty, dude.”

Rhett just hummed again and wrapped his hand around Link’s length.

“Really? You wanna get us arrested?”

“Shh,” Rhett hushed him, then whispered, “no one can see.”

“You sure?”

“Oh, I’m sure,” he said as he pulled Link free. “Relax, baby.”

“Oh, gosh.” Link’s head dropped back, and he focused on the fabric covering the vehicle’s ceiling as he tried to maintain control.

“You don’t have to do that,” Rhett murmured, reading his mind. “Just let yourself enjoy it.”

Link looked at him incredulously. “You want me to start full-on moaning here on the 101?”

“This is LA, man. These people have all seen, and heard, worse.”

Link chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back again. “You’re such a dork.”

Rhett picked up the pace with his fist. “Focus.”

Link tried to relax and enjoy the feeling. He could feel Rhett’s eyes on him, the man eating up every sigh and gasp from his lips as the sweet tension in his body rose, his breathing growing heavier and faster.

“I’m gonna make a mess in your car, man,” Link gasped.

In a moment of frenzy, Rhett glanced around the car for a solution. He could hear the whine in Link’s voice and knew he was almost there, but he wasn’t about to leave him hanging now. At the last moment, Rhett pulled the cap from his head and dropped it to Link’s crotch, shielding the dashboard just as Link released with a shuddering groan.

When Link had recovered enough to open his eyes, he discovered what had happened to Rhett’s hat.

“Oh no!”

Rhett chuckled. “It’s okay. It was worth it.”

“I hope so. Because now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> [Visit me on Tumblr and send me a prompt!](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/ask)  
>   
> 


End file.
